


Plus size, my arse

by Rauz



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rauz/pseuds/Rauz
Summary: When going shopping makes you insecure.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94
Collections: The Final Countdown





	Plus size, my arse

**Author's Note:**

> I know, we've all been there.
> 
> This was inspired by two tweets from CRuss, I'm sure you'll guess which ones and 3 prompts of the Berena Final Countdown; Clothes, Support and Communication.
> 
> A huge thank you to Bat_and_Breakfast for her precious help!

"Finally." Bernie sighed.

She was supposed to finish her shift two and a half hours ago, but that was before the red phone rang and delivered the victim of an RTC on her doorstep. The injuries were pretty textbook so she kept Raf with her and sent Serena and Morven to Albies with the promise that they would meet them there as soon as they could.

The victim, a young woman, had survived, but lost her spleen. She was now recovering in ICU and Bernie and Raf were on their way to Albies.

"I'm gonna have a pint and drink it heads up, that should take the taste of this very long day away,” the registrar proclaimed.

"That bad, eh?” Bernie smiled gently, "I'm gonna get a white wine and sip it slowly with my arm around my fiancée. Pretty perfect, if you ask me.”

Raf looked intently at the ground.

"Oh god Raf, I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking!” She stopped walking, a hand on Raf's arm, terrified to have hurt him. Essie had given him back his ring not even a week ago.

"Don't worry, it's fine. Just because I got dumped for another man, again, doesn't mean that you can't be happy and share it with me. Because I am happy you and Serena are happy.” He looked thoughtful for a second. "That's a lot of happy, isn't it?”

Bernie chuckled.

"Yes it is. Tell you what, your pint is on me.”

"Ha! See, I feel much better already.”

They both got into the warm pub with smiles on and looked around. Serena and Morven were sitting with Fletch, Dom and Lofty in front of the log burner. They went to the bar to order their drinks and once they'd been served and paid, walked with their respective glasses in hand towards the small group.

Raf sat down on the armrest of Fletch's chair while Bernie joined Serena in the love seat.

"Did we interrupt something?” Bernie asked when she noticed that the others had fallen silent.

"Not at all, Serena was just telling us that she was thinking of going to the gym,” Morven supplied enthusiastically.

Bernie turned to look at her face so fast, Serena feared she would get dizzy for a second.

"What?”

Bernie's tone was heavy, almost angry, which surprised Serena. She thought her partner would be pleased or at least amused by the idea.

"What - what's wrong?” stammered the brunette.

"The gym?”

"Yes. What's the problem with that?”

Their friends had gone completely silent and wore wide eyed looks. This conversation didn't turn out the way they thought it would at all. Fletch had raised his finger and was about to talk when Raf stopped him with a subtle touch and a discrete look.

"Well, why do you need to go to the gym, suddenly? You've always told me you'd rather go on a date with Guy Self than spend five minutes sweating in a room that smells like the inside of a shoe on its best day? What changed?”

"I don't know, I-” started Serena still bewildered. "I thought you'd like me being thinner. Pay more attention to what I eat and drink.”

The shock seemed to grow exponentially in Bernie.

"Thinner?? Why would I want you to be thinner? When have I ever made you think I want you to be thinner?”

"No, you've always been very nice regarding my appearance. But-”

"Nice??” Bernie interrupted.

She had raised her voice slightly and they were starting to get a few curious looks.

"I don't get why you're so mad about this. I was only trying to do something nice for you.”

"Well, I'm mad because-” and Bernie stopped talking when she realised they had an audience. "Let's go outside.”

Both women got up and left the pub. Once outside, they found a secluded little spot.

Bernie took a deep breath and chanced a glance at Serena, who was looking at her wearily.

"I'm sorry darling, I don't know why I blew up like that. But, like I was saying, I thought I was doing a really good job of showing you and proving to you just how much I love your body,” she said with a smile. "It's perfect, really.”

"Thank you.”

Serena pursed her lips, trying to find the words to explain herself.

"I just thought… well, I-” She stammered and sighed heavily.

"I went and did some shopping this morning before coming to work. Don't ask me why. I just felt like buying something new. Not the best idea I've had this week,” she laughed though there was no humor in it.

"Turns out most brands think I'm quite - obese, apparently. And here I thought I was average. What is it about size sixteen being "plus size” anyway?”

Serena crossed her arms.

"And well it - it got to me. Silly, I know. And... and - I thought it would be a good idea to be fitter. I don't know why I'd put it in my head that you'd like it - really, you've never said anything about my weight, not like Edward or Robbie. But then, maybe you just didn't want to hurt me? I - I don't know.”

"Ok stop!”

Bernie had heard more than enough. What Serena was saying, her whole demeanour, far from her usual confident self, was breaking her heart. Stepping closer to her partner, she put her hands on Serena's waist.

"You're perfect, darling. Beautiful, sexy, sensual. Your curves are one of the things I love the most about you.”

Serena in turn came just a tiny bit closer, put her arms around Bernie's waist and hid her face in her neck, inhaling her perfect scent.

"Thank you for that.” she said, almost breathless from her rant.

"But really though, haven't I been clear on that particular point before?”

"You have,” Serena answered slowly, "Although-”

Serena looked up. The frown that had appeared on Bernie's face gave place to a beautiful smile when she saw the cheeky glint in her partner's eyes.

"Although?” she asked, this time clearly amused.

"We could go home...” supplied her partner in a low voice, one of her hands starting to play with Bernie's hair at the nape of her neck. "... and you could show me exactly how much you love my body.”

Bernie laughed and tightened her arms around Serena's waist, slipping her hands down to her backside, squeezing the delicious flesh gently.

"Hm, excellent idea.”

Leaning her head slightly towards Serena, she kissed her fiercely, pushing her against the wall behind them and pressing their bodies close together. They both moaned before they separated, panting.

"Shall we then?” Bernie enquired.

"Lead the way,” Serena smiled, taking her partner's hand. "Take away on the way home? I have a sudden craving for Chinese.”

"Sure. Fine by me. That way we can eat when we feel like it,” she smirked. "Jason's not home tonight, right?”

"No, Alan's taking him to the movies. Star Wars or something like that.”

Bernie opened the pub's door and lets Serena go in first.

"Then we do have the house to ourselves,” she whispered.

"Yes, we do, darling.”

Arriving at the table where their friends were still sitting, they took their coats and bags and let them know they were going home, feigning exhaustion.

"Everything ok, then?” Fletch asked with a slightly worried look.

"Everything's fine, just a little misunderstanding, really,” Serena explained with a wink. "Have a good night everyone.”

"Night!” They all answered.

Bernie put her arm around Serena's waist, and with smiles on their faces, they left the pub, more than ready for a sexy and romantic night at home.


End file.
